Spring Cleaning
by the darkness revealed
Summary: Ianto gets some time off and Owen picks the wrong time to get concerned.


another one of my little ideas. I don't own Torchwood, but I might, one day.

* * *

Spring Cleaning by the darkness revealed

Spring was arriving. Buds were sprouting on the bare branches of trees, birds were chirping again, and all the snow had melted away. But inside the Hub things hadn't changed. The heating had been turned down, but that was about it. It still was a dark and gloomy place. Tosh compensated by bringing flowers and placing them in vases in various spots around the Hub. However, Owen was still rude, Gwen was still in her 'saviour of the world' mode, Jack was still so… Jack, and Ianto was still calmly efficient.

Then one day…

Ianto went up to Jack's office. He placed a cup of coffe on Jack's desk and stepped back. Jack smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks, Yan." He was hard at work, filling out some paperwork.

"Jack," Ianto began.

"Yes?" Jack replied.

"Could I have today and tomorrow off?" Ianto asked.

Jack glanced up at him, startled by this unusual request. Ianto hardly ever took a day off.

He looked at Ianto suspiciously. "Why? Are you sick?" Ianto was notorious for coming to work when he was and then collapsing.

"No!" Ianto protested. "I'm fine. Now, can I have the day off, sir?"

"I don't see why not," Jack said. "You're long overdue for some time off."

"Thank you, sir!" Ianto cried, breaking out into a rare full-out smile of joy. He hugged Jack, (very hard to do since Jack was sitting behind his paperwork covered desk,) and ran out, still beaming.

He rushed past Owen, who stared at him in astonishment. Ianto collected his things and ran out, Owen still staring at him. Then, Owen turned and went into Jack's office.

"What's up with the Teaboy?" he asked.

Jack looked up, grateful for the distraction. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, he just ran out, smiling like he got a new coffee machine or something. He didn't even notice me."

"Oh, he asked me for some time off and I said yes," Jack explained.

"Why is he so happy about that? He hates getting time off."

"You're right, it is rather weird," agreed Jack, starting to look worried.

"Is he ill or something?" Owen queried. He was a doctor after all, albeit a rude one.

"He said he wasn't," Jack answered simply.

"HE could have been lying, dumbo!" Owen shouted. "You know how he is! You complete dick-head!"

Attracted by Owen's shouts, Gwen and Tosh appeared by the door.

"What's up?" asked Gwen curiously.

"Captain Idiot Harkness has just let Teaboy have some time off!" Owen explained loudly.

"So? Gwen asked cluelessly.

"So? SO?!" Owen shrieked, overreacting badly. "Teaboy would come to work even if he had two broken arms and a gunshot wound!" Which was true, Ianto had done it before.

"Aren't you overreacting?" Jack asked, unconcerned. He knew Ianto would tell him if anything was seriously wrong.

"Overreacting" shouted Owen, who loved yelling at jack.

"You have to admit Jack, Owen has a point," Tosh said. "This must be serious if Ianto had to take time off. Maybe we should visit him?"

Jack agreed, worried. Owen calmed down enough to get into the SUV with the others, and off they went, to Ianto's flat.

Finally there, Gwen started to knock on the door, but was stopped by Jack, who had a key. They followed Jack down a brightly lit hallway, and into Ianto's living room. Although it was usually extremely tidy, now it was cluttered and messy. Books were piles over the floor, and a feather duster lay on one of the empty shelves. There was a bucket of cleaning supplies on the floor by the sofa. Next to it was a mop. Blue October was playing from the stereo, and they could hear Ianto singing along in the kitchen, accompanied by splashing sounds.

They ran into the kitchen. "Ianto?" Jack gasped.

Ianto was wearing plastic gloves and was busily washing the sink. A few cans of COMET had been placed on the counter next to him. He stared at them in astonishment. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, we were worried-!" Tosh began.

"And you didn't say-!" Jack continued.

"Owen thought-!" Gwen added.

"It could've been-!" Owen explained.

"One second." Ianto interrupted. "You thought I wanted time off because I was sick?"

"Yes!" they all shouted.

"I'm fine, there's no need to worry," Ianto said soothingly.

"So why did you need the day off?" Jack asked.

"Because it's time for my annual spring-cleaning," Ianto answered. "Duh."

* * *

I don't approve of swearing so i put beeps.

Please tell me if you like it! Reviews are so special to me!


End file.
